Dances Arent My Thing
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: King Julian declares a dance for all NY animals and Marlene thinks this is her big chance to make Skipper hers- contains SKILENE!
1. Chapter 1 Declaration and Eavesdropping

**I do not own tpom and i hope you like this story! (and just to tell you this is my first... so if it isnt good you know why) **

"Hello fellow royal subjects" King Julian said. He smiled because he had exciting news for all the animals for the zoo.

"What is so important that you had to bother us all ringtail!" Skipper said he was steaming. Everyone was nodding and chatting angrily.

"Why obviously I, the king, have amazing news, next week on the tuesday we have a dance and i am inviting everyone includings the royal subjects from all of new york- and i declare everyone to come" King Julian said waving his hands in the air excitedly.

Everyone sarted to nodd and agree in excitement, except for Skipper of course. _Maybe this is my chance to have Skipper like me_ Marlene thought deviously- she knew he wasnt the love type, especially because of the rule he made with his teammates, but she couldn`t help it, those ocean blue eyes were too much to bare.

She went over to her habitat and started to choose what to wear, while back in the penguin habitat skipper was watching King Julian through the spyglass thing.

"Aren`t you guys excited for the dance next week?" Private asked clapping his flippers together.

"I never have beenin one before but i am sure it will be fun" Kowalski said writing what looked like nonsense on his whiteboard. Rico nodded in agreemnet.

"I am not excited- in fact i think it is ridiculous" Skipper said waddling toward the table with the other penguins.

"But Skippah you have never been at one so how do you know you wont like it?" Private asked his beaming face dwindled into confusion.

"It`s because i am not the dancing type-" Skipper started but then got interuppted.

"What about the baboon incident?" asked kowalski looking up from his board.

"That was magic okay, anyways i am not the fun type i admit and i am not going and that is that" Skipper yelled.

From the other side of their habitat was Marlene, sadness crept over and she left for her habitat. _I am wasting time getting ready if Skipper isnt going_ she thought her head drooping.

**So what did you think- i know it was short but the others will be longer- hope you read the next chapter and see what happens to Marlene and Skipper...**


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking

**Chapter 2 is up- and this chapter is about Marlene only FYI...**

Marlene layed on her bed staring at the ceiling- all she could do- all that she _wanted_ to do was think.

_Maybe i should go anyways- Skipper isnt the only boy in the world. Maybe I`ll find someone who is better or will make me forget skipper_ she thought. She then felt like shards were poking her everywhere on her body and shaked.

_I can never forget him, i like him to much- maybe enough to be lovesick_ she thought she then remembered her and the incident with Fred- during that time she hoped he wasnt the one because Skipper just felt to strong to let go. She also remembered all of the fun adventures they went to together in- the sewer, the park, the chameleons, and so much more that happened too.

Marlene then decided to go anyways because she never knew who would be there, and who knows- maybe Skipper will change his mind and go. She looked over at her dress and tried it on- it was purple with white polka dots and a white sweater. She got it from her mother, who she hasnt seen for many years now. Thinking of her made her tear up but after wiping her eyes she felt a little better.

Marlene then put her dress away for safe keeping and went out of her cave because the zoo opened. She waved, smiled, did tricks, and ate popcorn too (which she got from nice children).

After it closed she got a glimpse of the penguin habitat._ I wonder what they are up too_ she thought _especially Skipper_. Once she was done with that she went inside her cave and went to her bed. She layed down and stared at the ceiling again. That is until she got tired and fell to sleep.

**So that was chapter 2 i know it is short but they will get longer- also PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 Force

**Hi so here is chapter 3 enjoy it and also thank you for the reviews!**

Back at the penguins habitat, the penguins were having another conversation about the dance.

"Skippah, will you please just try it, I am sure you would enjoy it" Private whined, his begging was starting to bother Skipper.

"No, I will not enjoy it and I am not going" Skipper said drowsly, it was getting late and he would rather go to bed then talk about this.

An idea suddenly popped in kowalski`s big smart brain. "So, that is it, your`re not going..." Kowalski said slowly and added a small tune to it.

"Yeah I am not going" Skipper said crossing his arms and shaked his head in determination that he was right.

Private and Rico then realized what Kowalski was doing and joined. "So we are going on Tuesday and you are staying here..." Private said slowly.

"Yep, that`s right" Skipper said nodding his head.

"roob taak oo riby zo" Rico said (that is your final answer?)

"Yes that is..." It was now Skippers turn to be slow, and he was getting confused, not to mention he was realizing that something was going in.

"Fine, if you aren`t _wanting_ to go then we will _force_ you to go" Kowalski said crossing his arms and smiling almost deviously.

"Excuse me?" Skipper asked raising an eyebrow "since when were you allowed to do that to a leader?"

"Since King Julian declared that everyone goes" Private said.

"Plus he is the king" Kowalski added, then Rico and private nodded in agreement.

"koo rab ti seda" Rico said (well, good night).

Kowalski, Rico, and Private suddenly slided to their beds and went to sleep while Skipper stood at the table for a couple seconds.

_This is it_ he thought _this is the end of my reputation_...

**Coming up see what happens when Marlene finds out that Skipper is going...**

**PS please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Pinky and Suits

**Chapter 4 YAY! read it...and love it like pie!**

Marlene was walking around the zoo- she figured that she should probably be healthy and walk instead of lay in her bed and be sad all day. When she was passing by Pinky the flamingos cage, Pinky motioned Marlene into her habitat and Marlene obeyed.

"What is it Pinky?" Marlene asked a little bored and tired from being up all night.

"I over heard the penguins arguing with Skipper" Pinky whispered so no one could here "they were talking about the dance next week on Tuesday."

"Go on" Marlene said- she suddenly got interested. Pinky was the only animal in the zoo that Marlene trusted enough to tell her about her heating crush.

"They were arguing if Skipper should go to the dance, of course Skipper said no" she started...

"I already heard this conversation" Marlene suddenly said "he said he isn`t going and that`s that."

"Yes, but did you hear the one they were doing at night?" Pinky asked "Kowalski, Rico, and Private are forcing Skipper to go- so that means-".

Marlene suddenly beamed and finished her sentence "he is going to the dance-wait" she suddenly lost hope again "if Skipper is forced to go then it won`t be fun when he gets there."

"That is what makes it better" Pinky continued "that`ll just make you a bigger bonus to making him like it- just remember that it is his first so go easy."

"Okay, thanks Pinky" Marlene said and went back inside her habitat to eat lunch.

_I can`t wait until Tuesday_ Marlene thought_ I am both excited and nervous- I know that is going to be the special night!_

While Marlenes excitement was going on, the total opposite was happening in the penguin habitat.

"Come out from the bathroom Skipper, we want to see if it fits!" Kowalski said knocking on the penguins bathroom door.

"No way, I hate suits, I am not wearing this!" Skipper said.

"Skippah, it`s a dance you have to where a suit" Private whined. Skipper then sighed and came out from the bathroom.

When he came out he walked to the mirror with Kowalski following him.

"Just so you know, this is defiantly going on your record" Skipper hissed in a whispered tone to Kowalski.

He then looked at himself in the mirror.

"See? It doesn`t look that bad" Private said.

"I hate it" Skipper growled.

"Obviously" kowalski coughed, for he knew that Skipper wouldn`t like it. It looked like a tuxedo- an actual tuxedo not a penguin one.

"Yeah still" Skipper said "I still can`t believe you guys got me to go to this."

**Please Review and coming up is...THE TUESDAY where there is a dance and lets hope it doesnt turn out bad and how Marlene imagined it...**


	5. Chapter 5 the Dance

**So here is the beginning of the dance- let`s hope it goes well...**

Getting ready wasn`t the only things the penguins had to do, they also had to construct a building. You may think that it`s easy but it has to fit every animal in New York. It turned out really well- but now it`s time to explain about the Tuesday night.

Marlene put on her dress, combed her fur then left to the building with Pinky. When they got there they saw an amazing building.

It was very tall and wide, made of brick, but what really made it cool was the lights and music. When they went inside there was a disco in the middle of the room (on the ceiling of course) and there was a DJ pigeon in the back of the room, doing the music. There were crazy lights and on the far left side were tables of food and punch.

"Find someplace empty, that is where Skipper will be most likely" Pinky whispered to Marlene.

"Okay, thanks" Marlene said back "have fun." Pinky nodded her head and Marlene started to search.

Marlene walked around and saw no empty spaces- except for outside. _Of course_ she thought _that must be were he is_.

She went out there, realizing no one would go out here because of the chilly wind that started. She looked around and saw no one was here too.

There was punch out there and you could still hear the music. there was a fence that reached from one side to the other that was like half of an oval. She then heard a rustle in the grass.

Marlene peaked over the fence and saw Skipper, laying there all alone.

He was in his tuxedo (without the bow because it bothered him) and was all alone just looking at the stars and listening to the music. Marlene felt really bad for him.

_I need to do this_ she thought _make it the best night of his life_.

She silently went over the brown fence (which was a little tall) and layed down next to Skipper.

"What are you doing here?" Skipper asked, turning his head towards Marlene.

"There was nothing to do, it was crowded and loud, over here it`s just quiet" Marlene said and added "no one but us."

**So that was the chapter coming up, see how Marlene tries to make this Skippers best night. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Blush

**Here is the next chapter- see what Marlene does! and thanks for the reviews!**

Skipper questioned the comment Marlene made, he wondered if she was trying to lead him to something.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing I was just saying it is more quiet here and we are alone" Marlene said wondering if she was doing this right.

Suddenly King Julians voice came on the speaker. "It is now 12:00, which means the slow dance" he said excitedly. Then a slow song came on the stereos.

Marlene noticed that Skipper felt a little shaky and nervous (not to mention uncomfortable). _This isn`t working well_ she thought _I better do something- it`s the slow dance_.

"So... it`s now the slow dance" Marlene said slowly.

Skipper then saw what Marlene was up to. "You want to slow dance with me don`t you?" he blurted.

"No, I didn`t say that" Marlene said.

"Yes, that`s the reason you came over here" Skipper argued "to dance with me- and not just any dance_ slow_ dance."

Marlene suddenly blushed, she wasn`t very good at this. She and Skipper then sat up against the fence and stared at eachother, then looked away. Now both of them were blushing. It became silent, except for the music of course.

Skipper then broke the silence. "I wonder how long the slow dance is" he said and faced Marlene, he was now blushing really noticably.

Marlene couldn`t believe what Skipper just said. She then blushed deeply, very deeply, in fact even _more_ then Skipper.

"Maybe we should start now just in case" Marlene said. They bothe looked at eachother, and before they knew it they started dancing.

**Ohhh their starting to dance in the next chapter see what happens, and see Marlenes BIG no, HUGE surprise... PlEAse RevIeW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Huge Surprise

**Here is the chapter for the big surprise! and thanks for the reviews!**

Marlene found this incredibly exciting- she felt she was going to burst into fireworks and cause the building to go on fire. She was finally dancing with the boy she fell in love with since the minute they met. Happiness shivered in her and she tried not to go too insane or it might ruin things.

This is it she thought I am filled with glee and bliss. She also was scared to look into Skippers ocean blue eyes because when she did, her cheeks burned hot and blushed.

And what do you think Skipper was thinking. He did have feelings for Marlene but knowing the rules he sent out to his men, this wasnt really right (to him atleast). I was right, this is the end of my reputation he thought heavily, of course thought other things to like, I hope my men arent watching this. Though he still thought of Marlene, they missed 2 minutes of the slow dance, but the amount of time was perfect.

That wasnt enough time for Marlene to think about her HUGE surprise, she was wondering if it was a good idea. It could go in 2 ways. 1) she does it and Skipper is happy and they become girl and boyfriend (most likely secret for now) or 2) Skipper is surprised angry and pretended that he didnt even know her and they arent even friends anymore.

she was hoping it was #1 because if not, things could get messy. Or she thought maybe that she shouldnt do it at all. she finally decided to do it. What did she do? That is what this chapter is about.

When the song was practically over, Marlene became more and more nervous. She then incked her head slowly to Skipper, slow enough that Skipper couldnt notice. Then on the last note Marlene kissed Skipper on the beak.

Shock appeared in Skippers mind faster then anything. He didnt know Marlene would do something like this- he almost thought it was crazy.

When they finally broke apart they looked away, nervous of what the other would say. Skipper was the 1st to speak.

"I am actually glad you did it" Skipper said, his heart was skipping beats and his stomach was lurching.

"Really, why?" Marlene asked, glad that it turned out better then she thought it would.

"so then I...I wouldnt have to... do it myself" Skipper said hesitated, wondering what Marlene would say. Both of their hearts were lurching now.

When the dance was almost done, Marlene left so no one would be suspicous- happiness coursed through her as she kissed Skipper again before she left.

When Pinky and Marlene left, Pinky asked how it went with Skipper.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect" Marlene said without hesitating and smiled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The penguins were getting for bed in the HQ when Kowalski asked Skipper something.

"So did you have fun at the dance?" he asked.

Skipper hesitated, wondering what to say. "Good" he said "I found the big dipper." Kowalski smiled, knowing that Skipper mustve done something else.

When the penguins got in their bunks they fell asleep, except for Skipper.

Infact, I would want to go again he thought and smiled maybe dances arent that bad.

THE END.

**So did you like it? i hope you did PlEaSe RevIeW! and tell me if I should make a sequel or not to!**


End file.
